User blog:Da Nerd/Goofballs Contest Part A - DEADLINE IS 7 FEBRUARY 2014
As you might know, I'm currently working on a video game featuring various users from this wiki, Goofballs. There have been several people asking to help in some way, so here's a contest to let you do so. About This is a contest to see who can come up with the best (decided by votes) idea, concept, level, etc. for Goofballs. Anything, really. It just needs to be original, fun and creative. Rules You may only submit one entry. This includes sockpuppets and alts. Your entry must fit within a 12+ rating. So basically, nothing too graphic or vulgar. You may not bitch. You may not attempt to persuade other users into choosing your entry. These rules may be subject to change. If any of these rules are broken, your entry will be disqualified. Rewards If your entry is accepted, you win some shit. *'The third most voted for entry:' entry makes minor appearance in game, submitter earns a bronze award that they may use for bragging rights, submitter gets a place in the credits, submitter gets a place in the Goofballs article. *'The second most voted for entry:' entry makes appearance in game, submitter earns a silver award that they may use for bragging rights, submitter gets a place in the credits, submitter gets concept art of Goofballs and some upcoming games, submitter earns a code they can redeem in future games for extras, submitter has the option to beta test any future games unless otherwise said by Da Nerd or HafenGames, submitter gets a place in the Goofballs article, submitter makes a minor cameo in Goofballs. *'The most voted for entry:' entry makes major appearance in game, submitter earns a gold award that they may use for bragging rights, submitter gets a major place in the credits, submitter gets concept art of Goofballs and some upcoming games, submitter earns a code they can redeem in future games for extras, submitter earns cheat codes for Goofballs and upcoming games, submitter has the option to beta test any future games unless otherwise said by Da Nerd or HafenGames, submitter makes a major cameo in Goofballs and some upcoming games, submitter gets free helpful apps before they are released to the public, submitter gets a major place in the Goofballs article. *'Outstanding entry:' entry not in the top 3 highest voted but stands out, entry makes appearance in game, submitter earns a platinum award that they may use for bragging rights, submitter gets a place in the credits, submitter gets concept art of Goofballs and some upcoming games, submitter earns a code they can redeem in future games for extras, submitter gets a place in the Goofballs article, submitter makes a cameo in Goofballs and a background cameo in at least one future game. *'Participation:' every entry earns a participation award for participating in the contest and, if an email is provided, the submitter gets a bi-weekly email on various screenshots of new content in Goofballs. Note: If you submitted an entry but forgot to add your email, you can tell me it at any time and you will be sent emails from there on out. Submission DO NOT submit your entry through a means that can be easily accessed by the public (e.g. public chat, message walls, etc.). ' Submission through email Include the following in an email to oreogam3r@gmail.com: *'Subject: 'HG Goofballs Entry *'The title of your entry. Give your entry a name. *'The name you would like to be credited as.' *'Your email' (if this is not given, the address the message was sent from will be used).' *'The entry. Either link to it, attach it, or if it's an image you may add it right into the message. *'Your SBFW username' (you do not have to answer this if your preferred name is the same as your SBFW username).' *'How interested you are in HafenGames and/or its upcoming games. This is really just a question for me, and will not be accounted for when choosing an entry. Submission through private chat Include the following in PM on (you will need an account). *'The title of your entry.' *'The name you would like to be credited as.' *'Your email.' *'Link to your entry' (DO NOT UPLOAD IT ON A WIKI).' *'How interested you are in HafenGames and/or its upcoming games. Submission through Tumblr I'm not sure if you need a Tumblr account for this or not. Probably not. Go to http://oreogam3r.tumblr.com/submit, click Text and choose the type of entry you are going to submit. Include the following in your submission: *'In the title box, type:' HG Goofballs Entry *'The title of your entry.' *'The name you would like to be credited as.' *'Your email.' *'Your entry' (link would probably be best).' *'Your SBFW username. *'How interested you are in HafenGames and/or its upcoming games.' Submission through other means If you would like to submit your entry through any other means, tell me and I'll see if we can work something out. Thanks! Other info If you have any concerns, comments, questions, or otherwise want to contact me, send an email to oreogam3r@gmail.com and include the following in the subject: HG Goofballs Contact The deadline for the submission part (part A) of the contest is 7 February 2014, so hurry up! If you are late for the deadline and have a good explanation, then we can work something out. The voting part (part B) of the contest will begin 7 February 2014. Category:Blog posts Category:Contests Category:Goofballs Contests Category:Da Nerd